<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gifted: Starborne by Otaku_Wizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198383">The Gifted: Starborne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Wizard/pseuds/Otaku_Wizard'>Otaku_Wizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Japanese Mythology, The Gifted Ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Secrets, Kitsune, Legends, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Reader-Insert, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Wizard/pseuds/Otaku_Wizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having moved from the "tropics" your parents considered Florida, you've been sent to live with your Uncle in Ohio. Yeah, you weren't exactly excited to hear that. If you were going to leave the few friends you had here, at least be sent somewhere cool instead of... This place. Apparently it's named Inston, which is a place you've certainly never heard of. Hopefully you can survive in a new town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were never really one for pop songs or the latest trends or anything of the like, but you didn’t really care what you were listening to. You were staring off into space and the stars for practically the whole car ride back. Your uncle mentioned a few times you looked ‘distracted’ and ‘out of it’, but you just dismissed his worries. You knew it wouldn’t last that long. After all, you’d eventually get used to the move, maybe even make some new friends. Though you’d always been wary about mixing friend groups after last time. They didn’t talk to you for a week.<br/>
It was interesting to think maybe you were sent here for a reason, or that the stars or something had aligned for some greater destiny. You knew it wasn’t true, but it was still… Flattering? To think otherwise. Hey, maybe you were some child of destiny, born to save the world. You didn’t know a lot about ancient myths or legends, but you weren’t completely clueless. Most of the time. The song changed and you felt a random hitch in your thoughts. What if this was also your downfall? Maybe the start of a spiral downhill? You shook your head. No. You were not about to give up before you even began. You were going to make the best of this, even if it was the death of you. You would be absolutely fine.<br/>
Probably.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving In (Day 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you arrived at the house, you weren’t exactly expecting much, but this... <br/>Well, it was alright.<br/>It wasn’t some overly expensive looking mansion and it certainly wasn’t a cardboard box. Looked like a pretty middle class home. It made sense, your uncle was a doctor, and a surgeon at that. Which apparently made some good money. You never asked him about his wages and you weren’t about to start now. You turned down your headphones and put one earbud out, putting your phone in your pocket as you got out. Certainly didn’t seem like a bad place to stay. If nothing else, you’d be comfy while you died slowly here.<br/>“Come on kid, we gotta get your shit in the house!” Your uncle’s gravely voice rang out from behind the car.<br/>“Hey, don’t break everything in there.” You responded as you turned around, holding out your hands as he pulled the trunk open.<br/>“Wouldn’t wanna break the computer with your ‘homework’ on it, right?” He chuckled as he pulled out a large box and handed it to you.<br/>“Uncle Will!” Your face was red. How the hell did he know about that!? He had to be joking!<br/>“Aaahm just kiddin’. Go on, start carrien things in. You got the key I gave you?”<br/>You sighed out a ‘yes’ as you walked up to the door, setting the box down to unlock the door before walking in.<br/>The house looked like the same aesthetic as the outside. Wide and open, with white and a cold brown being the main colors. A warm ash grey was sprinkled out here and there to add some ‘flavor’. The layout was fairly simple as well. It started with a ‘shoe-room’ as your uncle called it, then a living room. Off to the left was a hallway to most other rooms and to the right was the kitchen and a porch. You took your things to the room farthest into the hallway. That was a bathroom. Okay. Good to know. You went to the next room over. There it was. Your bedroom for the next however-long you were here.<br/>The room was pretty blank, it’s main colors being dark blue and yellow accents. Not your first pick, but it would work. It seemed comedy, a bed that went up to around your waist. Then again, you were told you were short by all your friends. They always made fun of you for it. Even you got tired of their short jokes. You scanned the room. There was a short dresser in the corner straight ahead, a bed in the back center, and a bookshelf filled with random books and a closet to your right. Lofi started playing. Eh.<br/>You sat the box down onto the dresser and walked back out to the car as uncle came in carrying a box almost as large as him. You slithered past him in the doorway and got another, and another, until the job was done. Your room now filled with boxes, your uncle closed the door and turned on the lights and AC as you receded back into your room. You’d already thanked him for letting you stay here so… Time to get set up.<br/>Wow was this going to take a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>